


My Life, Our Life, Their Life

by LtL



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Collage, F/M, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, girl loki, tans loki, transgener
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtL/pseuds/LtL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin is Loki's step dad but has been raising her since she was 2 with her mom and they have a great relationship. Loki's mom dies when she's 12 and she starts her transition at 15 with full support from Odin. Frigga and her husdand are Thor's parents Thor's dad died when he was six. Frigga never remarried neither did Odin. Odin and Frigga meet at the collage when helping their kids move and start seeing each other. Loki and Thor meet later, but will they get along as new step brother and sister or something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> loki is 24 and thor is 25. its set in Seattle, Washington and Portland. Also just wanna say i myself am a trans girl so i speak from my experience. This is my first fic so be gentle of their any mistakes or misspelling I'm sorry and just let me know. OK enjoy!

Chapter 1

It was so fucking hot! It was September and she was moving her things into her new apartment. Wondering where the hell her dad went! 

“Went to go get water my ass!” Loki says mumbling.

Loki was moving to a new collage and city, Seattle. It was her third year of collage she decided to move from Portland because, well most of her friends had come here already for some reason or other and also she just wanted something new. She and dad (and before she died mom) have lived there her whole in the same house too. At first she just didn’t want to leave her dad alone but he realized want she was doing and said she should try to live on her own if she wanted to. 

So here she was.

“Hey! Let me get that!” Odin says jogging over. 

“Please do! Loki says sarcastically. “Where were you? “You took forever”. She says grabbing a water bottle from him. 

‘Sorry. I know I into ran to this lady and she was really nice.’ He says looking bashful and taking the box to go up to the apartment 

“Oh. Really. Loki says with playfulness. “ Did you ask her name, number, email anything? Its been 12 years says her mom died when she was 12. Its probably time he gets back out there. 

“Loki”. Her dad says warning. 

“Oh come on dad.” “You got to get back out there.” She says

“I know…..and her names Frigga and where going to meet up for coffee later.” He says the last part quickly. 

“Really! Thats great dad!” Loki says excitedly. 

“Yeah” he says blushing. “Shes helping her son move back. She lives in Washington.”

“Cool” she says with a knowing look. 

“Alright.” He says with a grunt placing down the box on the couch. “Is that the last of it?” 

“Yeah” she says with a sigh looking around the apartment. It came with some furniture already so at least they didn’t need to do that.

“Oh my girl.” Odin says pulling her into a hug. “I can’t believe you’re an adult already. I’m so proud of you and I know your mom would be too.” He says looking her in the eyes. Both getting a little teary eyed. They stay there a few minutes just holding a each other. 

“Ok come on, your not evening leaving yet.” Loki says 

“Right. He says pulling himself together. “So Sigyn is on her way right?” 

“Yeah.” She’ll be here in a few.” Loki says

“Good, I’m glad you got friends here.” He says 

“Ok lets start putting things away.” She says picking up a box that and at the top of the box is a picture of her and her mom when she was 3 years old.

Her hair was long so she look like a little girl. Her mom died when she was 12 in a car cash it was one of the hardest things she ever had to go through. Especially at that age and what was to come she really could of used her. After that happened she became really depressed, that’s around the time she started cutting. It was just to much knowing she was a girl and not knowing what to do about it, then mom dies. Almost a year later is when her dad (step dad but she was 2 when they got together and her bio-dad was never in the picture so Odin has always been her dad.) found out about the cutting and she told him she was transgender. He told her he loved her and would support her no matter what. He was lawyer then ( judge now) and found resources and got her a therapist right a way. Who diagnosed her was depression and gender dysphoria. A year later at 15 she stared hormone treatment. She grew into her body as female, at 5’10 and a great body she looks like a model. She got her SRS surgery when she was 19 almost 20. She got it done in Thailand her dad paid for it and went with her too. Best dad ever.

High school wasn’t that bad, she had good friends Sigyn, Leah, Amora, Bucky. Bucky actually became her first boyfriend she lost her virginity to him before and after the surgery their still best friends and once in a while hook up. They all go to the same collage now too. 

Sigyn finally gets here and starts helping out.

Her dad says his going to get coffee . 

“Wait coffee with the lady?” Loki says 

“What lady?” Sigyn asks

“Oh nothing my dad just picked up some lady and their going to get coffee.” Loki says

“Loki.” Her dad says warning

“Wow that’s great! Sigyn says

“I know right my little dad is growing up.” Loki says trying to pitch his cheeks 

“Please! He says trying to get away. “Ok I’ll see you later.” Running out the door.

Loki laughing turns around “So lets finish shall we.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the house i'm thinking about. https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0CAcQjRxqFQoTCO_M09TI5McCFcaMDQodGwoCoQ&url=http%3A%2F%2Fportlandsfinesthomes.com%2Farlington-heights-west-hills-portland-neighborhood%2F&psig=AFQjCNHWarsCAY-0nXmeD-SuLWl9_jP2Bw&ust=1441703084782630

Its been a few months since she moved into the apartment and its been great. All of her friends are here so she gets to see them more, her classes are great. She studies English lit and fashion. She knows weird mix. Her fashion class is super fun especially since Darcy is in there.

“Loki!” Darcy says waving her hands around as Loki walks into class.  
“Hey Darcy” Loki says

“Let me see your new sketches!” “Here you can look at mine.” Darcy says in a ramble. They switch sketch books.

“Wow! These are awesome Lo.” Darcy exclaims 

“Yours too Darcy. These are great! Ohhhh I love this one!” Loki says pointing at one. 

“Thanks. I did that in the middle of the night.” “Frist time being high while I was sketching guess I should do it more.” Huh? Darcy says like she actually thinking about it.

“Oh Darcy.” Loki says sighing

So yeah everything is going pretty good. Her dad is even still talking to Frigga. Their going to be meeting up when their both down here for parents weekend. 

Loki was just cleaning up when the knock came at the door.  
She opens up the door “Dad!” Loki exclaims 

“Loki!” Odin says giving each other a big hug .

“I’ve missed you dad.” Loki says 

“Oh I’ve missed you too sweetie so does pixie (her cat).” He says

“Really?” she says sarcastically pulling back and letting him inside. “Please, I’m sure your over feeding her she’s as fat a cow.”

“No she’s still a pixie.” He says looking around. “Looks really good loks.” Your not having any wild parties are you?” he asks kidding

“Yeah cause there’s so much room to have a rave.” She says   
They make some more small talk Odin sitting on the couch loki bringing him some coffee. 

“So, any special someone I should know about?” he asks one eyebrow raised sipping his coffee. 

“Nope. “Been keeping it solo. But how goes it with Firgga?” she asks with a side eye. 

“It goes good.” He says blushing. “We been talking a lot on the phone and ugh… I actually went there to see her once.” He blushing even more.

“Wow really?” she says eyes wide. “That’s great dad.”

“Yeah” he says scratching his head. “I really like her.”

“Wow, so my dad is having more of a love life than I am,” she says with an eye roll.

Odin chuckles “Maybe you’ve met her son Thor Holt?” he asks

“Ugh…no I don’t think so.” She says thinking about it. “What does he study?” 

“Meteorology and plays football. “I know it’s weird.” He says when she gives him a look.

“No wonder we’ve never crossed paths.” She says 

“Yeah. so you got anything planned for us you wanted to do?” he ask 

“Well, I thought I’ll show you around for the day and maybe you can go have dinner with Firgga so we can have the whole day tomorrow?” she makes up on the spot 

“Oh, you’re the best daughter in the world!” he says kissing her on the cheek. 

“I know, I know” she says smiling   
The weekend goes great. 

FEW MONTHS LATER

Its almost summer and she’s excited to go back home for little bit. A week before its time to leave her dad calls. 

“Hey dad, and yes I’m packing right now.” Loki answers 

“That’s good sweetie but actually I was calling to tell you that.” Theirs a pause. “Umm.. you see Frigga and I are actually getting pretty serious.” “We thought it would be nice if we cloud all be together so her and Thor are going to be with us for the summer or least part of the summer at the house.” He says

“Oh?” Ok that’s cool I guess.” She says. “I don’t mind, I think that’s really nice dad I’m happy for you.” 

“Yeah? I hope you don’t feel like I’m springing this on you.” He says 

“No, no its fine, should be fun.” She says 

“Yeah I hope I get along with her son and she gets along with you, though I know you will she’s great.” He says. “Oh and you know I told her your trans but she hasn’t told Thor we thought we live that up to you.” He says anxiously 

“Ok, yeah thanks for that I’ll feel it out.” she says 

“Alright, can’t wait to see you baby” he says 

“Alright yeah you, too. Love you . she says

“Love ya too sweetie.”

 

The house they pull up to is nice really nice covered in red bricks. Big too, nice yard. 

“Wow, mom this is nice.” Thor says

“It is isn’t baby” she says. “Oh! There he is.” She says as she see Odin come out of the house. He has on suit pants but no jacket no tie white button shirt rolled up at the sleeves. He just got out of work. They get out of the car Frigga goes up first Thor hangs back. 

They hug then turn to him.

“Hello, you must be Thor.” Odin says joyfully. “Wow, your big guy.” looking up and down his 6’4 frame. Odin himself is 6’3. 

Thor huffs out laugh and shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you Mr. Borson”. Thor says smiling. 

“Oh, please call me Odin.” He says smiling back. “My daughter Loki is upstairs getting ready she woke up late.” He says apagogically to both of them. “Here, let me help you guys with your bags.”  
Thor gets his and Odin gets Frigga’s. 

“This is really nice Odin.” Frigga says when they step inside. 

‘Thanks, we’ve been here since Loki was 4.” Odin says proudly. (To the left is the den/tv room and the right is the more formal living room. The stairs are on the left the kitchen is straight down. Their four bedrooms, theirs one bathroom downstairs then the one in the master bedroom then one in the hallway. Thiers a basement a small addict and garage. The back yard has a pool not to big but not to small and a dinning room.)

“You guys can just put your bags here for now.” he says going to the den.  
Then they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. “Oh, that’s Loki.” Odin says going to welcome he daughter first. “Loki, sweetie were in here.”

She comes around the corner. She’s wearing a simple but nice white tank top black skinny jeans black hair down and a little make up. She’s hot. Is the first thing that pops into Thors head. 

“Hi Loki, I’m Frigga.” Frigga says pulling loki into a hug. “Wow, your gorgeous. “she says holding loki out to look at. 

“Thank you” says Loki. “Your really pretty.” She says because she is and she just seems so nice like a mom. 

“Thank you, sweetie.” Frigga says. “This is my son Thor. 

They look at each other. Their both thinking the same thing,Wow.

“Hi, I’m Loki.” she says holding out her hand smiling. 

“Thor.” He says shaking her hand. Looking at each other still. 

“Ok, how about a tour.” Odin says clapping his hands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like. sorry about mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is Loki's room http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://cdn.homedit.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/young-bedroom1.jpg&imgrefurl=http://www.homedit.com/how-to-decorate-a-young-womans-bedroom/&h=442&w=600&tbnid=IoNeLwSHgq77hM:&docid=fA4ar3noroOwyM&ei=JPPtVcGOOYuZNof_g7AD&tbm=isch&ved=0CDkQMygHMAdqFQoTCMGw2Zrh5ccCFYuMDQodh_8ANg  
>  *THIS is the guest room http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://housing.unc.edu/sites/housing.unc.edu/files/galleries/Guest%252520Bedroom%2525201.jpg&imgrefurl=http://housing.unc.edu/residence-halls/baity-hill-student-family-housing&h=2000&w=3008&tbnid=6PW-lpjE5RgqvM:&docid=G_aLrxD3BxWGuM&ei=x_TtVdTFCoKpgwTFqZj4BA&tbm=isch&ved=0CDUQMygEMARqFQoTCJTFkOLi5ccCFYLUgAodxRQGTw   
> *This is the master http://www.historicalsitesoftheworld.com/p/2015/09/master-bedroom-nnguhilh.jpg  
> *AND This is the pool /backyard http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://www.byopools.com/getattachment/7b636556-ed9e-45a3-a94a-d67336f8e517/Hero-2.aspx&imgrefurl=http://www.byopools.com/&h=389&w=911&tbnid=BOAYqsrOGhrNnM:&docid=_0UQjW0NIw6gyM&ei=sPjtVbqgDIbxoASUu7GAAw&tbm=isch&ved=0CDAQMygTMBNqFQoTCLq4ur_m5ccCFYY4iAodlF0MMA  
> *THIS is the Kitchen https://earthbagbuilding.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/luxury-kitchen-with-wooden-furniture.jpg

“And this is the kitchen.” Odin says walking into the kitchen next to Loki, Frigga and Thor following. “You guys want anything to drink?” He asks. 

Firggia shakes her head. “No, thank you.” Thor says 

“How was your drive?” Odin asks. They got there by late afternoon. 

“It was good.” Frigga says, she sees the food and water bowl on the floor. “Oh, do you guys have a dog?” she ask with a smile

“No a cat named pixie.” Loki says smiling. “She’s upstairs I think.” She’s says with her head tilted.

Thor keeps throwing glances at her and she to him. So upstairs they go.

“This is my room.” Loki says. “And there’s pixie.” She says as she goes to pick her up from her bed. “Pixie say hi.” Loki says as she snuggles her. 

“Hi pixie.” Thor says walking up and petting her. She nuzzles his hand, “Aw, she’s nice.” He says with a smile 

“Oh, who’s this?” Frigga asks picking up a picture frame that was by the door. “His so handsome.” She says. 

The picture is of her and Bucky from a couple years ago at a party. She was sitting in his lap with his arms around her and both of them smiling big at the camera.

Thor looks at it. “Boyfriend?” he asks trying to sound cool. 

“No.” Loki says smiling “We were together for little bit, but it didn’t work out, but he still one my best friends.” She says putting pixie down and watches as she sniffs Thor and Frigga. 

“That’s nice.” Frigga says. Then as she goes to put the picture on the desk she knocks over a little wicker basket with a top on it, it falls to the floor and condoms and lube packets spew out. 

Loki stands there shocked a little then starts giggly. “Oh My god. I’m so sorry its not what it looks like.” She says as she bends to pick them up.   
I’…

Frigga interrupts her. “Oh no please sweetie I’m sorry. “I’m a nurse so don’t worry, this is not a big deal.” I’m glad your being safe.” She says

“Mom!” Thor grumbles 

“No its fine really.” Loki says. “My friend works at this center and their always giving out condoms.” “So she just keeps giving them to me.” I don’t know what that says about me, but whatever.” She says with a considering look. They finishes picking them up.   
That was mostly the truth anyway Loki goes to these meetings every other week when she was in Portland, a support group for young trans people. And they’re always giving out condoms so she takes them.

“God.” “Loki didn’t I tell you to put those away.” Odin days blushing 

“I did!” she says. “Here want some?” Loki asks Thor 

Thor who is red in the face.“Ughhh…. No, no that’s fine thanks.” He stemmers.

“Loki.” Odin grumbles out. 

“Oh, come on were all adults here.” Loki says with a annoyed but amused look. 

“Yes we are” Frggia agrees. “Their such prudes.” She tells loki walking out with her. Thor and Odin give each other a look and follow. 

“This is the guest room.” Loki says. “I guess this is where you’re going to be Thor.” 

Thor looks around, its not that big but the bed looks nice. “Nice, thank you.” He says to Odin and Loki. 

“And this is the master.” Odin says quickly 

“Nice Odin” Frigga says looking around giving him a look.

“Ok.” Thor says fast. “What are we doing for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part about going to the center is something i really do its for young trans people and their always giving condoms and lube packets out. lol> I know its short but i'm gonna do another chapter today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it!

Odin thought he would just take them to a restaurant to eat nothing fancy. So here they were at his and Loki’s favorite Italian place, Sal’s. Odin and Loki were on one side and Thor and Frigga on other, with Loki across Thor and Frigga across Odin. 

“So Loki dear how goes school?” Frigga asks. After their done ordering drinks and food . 

“Its going good or it went really good.” Since her first semester was over. “It’s my third year or now it’s going to be my fourth.” I went to school here for a while but during that time a lot of my friends staring going to Seattle.” “My dad knew I started wanting to go too so he gave me a push, and sorry I’m rambling.” She said the last part fast with the rest of it. 

In Thor’s opinion she could not get anymore cuter. 

“Oh no its fine, I want to hear all about you” Frigga says sweetly 

“What do you study?” Thor asks leaning on his arms

“English lit and fashion.” Loki replies 

“Oh!, I know someone taking fashion .” Thor says. “Her name’s Darcy, you know her?”

“Yeah! I love Darcy.” Loki says with wide green eyes. “She’s so funny. She’s the best. How do you know her?”

“Uh, I dated her friend Jane for little bit.” Thor says feeling awkward. “And yes she’s hysterical.” He says.

“Loki are you seeing anyone?” Frigga asks 

“Mom.” Thor mumbles 

“Its fine.” Loki says to Thor with a smirk. “And no I’m not.” She says   
Single awesome Thor thinks.  
“No, my Loki here is focusing on school.” Odin says bumbling shoulders with her. “Isn’t that right Lo?” Odin says smiling. “Even though you know I love James (meaning Bucky). He says without stopping.

“Dad please.” Loki whines

“Oooh, who’s James?” Friggaia ask

“His the guy in the picture you saw but everybody calls him Bucky.” Loki says. “We’ve known each other since high school, then we started dating but were just friends now.” She says. 

Then their food comes and the rest of their meal is just small talk. 

“So you guys have anything planned tomorrow?” Frigga asks Odin and Loki when their all back at the house sitting in the living room. 

“Ugh, no not really, me and some friends were going to hang out tomorrow and I thought Thor could come with me. “If you want to?” Loki asks Thor.

“Y…Yeah that sounds good.” Thor says

“Well, good will do something just you and me then.” Frigga says to Odin as she gets up. “Well I’m tired so I’m going to head up to bed.” She says.

“Ugh…I guess me too.” Odin says awkwardly. 

They say good night leaving Loki and Thor downstairs.

Loki huffs a laugh. “That’s weird right?” she says. “My dad never really dated before, at least not that I know of.” She  
Says

“Yeah it is weird.” Thor huffs 

“Yeah I’m going to wait a little to go up.” Loki says. “You want to watch TV?” she ask as she gets up to go to the den.   
“Sure.” Thor says following he knows its sleazy but he checks out her ass he tries to be discreet about it but she spins quickly because their already in the den. 

“Are you looking at my ass?” Loki ask smirking at him 

“Uh..ummm..I’m so sorry.” “I didn’t mean to it was..I…   
Thor stemmers completely red in the face. 

Loki burst out laughing. “Oh my god.” “You should see your face!” she says wheezing. 

Thor is mortified.

Loki pulls herself together. “’Its fine really.” I’m kidding.” She says, “Come on sit.” She says as she picks up the remote.

They sit, Thor trying get over what just happened. Loki just flipping through channels. 

“Um.. So, uh want are we going to do tomorrow?” Thor ask 

“I guess you’ll be checking out my tits tomorrow.” Loki says grinning, I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” She says when see his face 

“I did that already anyway.” Thor mutterers smirking.

Loki gasps playfully smacking him laughing. “Nice one.” She says. “And will probably go to the movies and then a bar or something.” She says getting back to his question. “It’ll probably be my friend Sigyn and Leah and maybe Bucky and Steve too, I don’t know. “Don’t worry their all-pretty cool. “Expect if Amora comes, I love her but she’ll be hitting you non stop.” She says 

“Ok..Yeah sounds fun.” Thor says taking all that in. They end up watching some movie that was on and talking a little. They go up to bed.

“Goodnight Thor.” Loki says from her door that’s across from his.

“Goodnight Loki.” He says back, both closing their doors. Thor flops on to the bed thinking about how much he likes her. He would totally ask her out but then wouldn’t it be awkward with everyone staying here? Yeah, he’ll just feel it out see what happens.

Loki is thinking the same thing in her room. His so cute and sweet she just wants to punch his face but like in a sweet way that’s how cute his face is! God she’s making herself want to throw up, because his stupid face is that nice.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the morning and Thor steps into the kitchen to see Odin and his mom cooking. 

“Hey!” Good morning Thor.” Odin says. “Have a seat. Me and your mom are making breakfast.” He says smiling 

“Hey, sweetie.” Frigga says. “I’m helping with breakfast Odin’s the one really cooking.” She says smiling at Odin.

“Uh great thanks.” Thor says. “it smells really good.” His not lying it really does, looking around he doesn’t see Loki. “Loki’s not up yet?” Thor ask

Odin scoffs. “Its takes forever for her to get up.” Odin says. “God, it was a pain in the ass to get her up for school.” He says remembering

Frigga chuckles “I never had that problem with this one” she says pointing to Thor. “Always Mr. Sunshine this one but he was a pain to put to bed, that was like a whole mission.” She says smiling 

Thor scowls and goes to sit down at the table. Then the breakfast is ready and their putting it at the table, when Loki walks in messing bun, big shirt huge sweat pants. She looks adorable. 

“Hey sleepy head.” Odin says to her

Loki just groans sitting at the table reaching for the orange juice. Thor huffs a laugh and passes it to her. 

“Thanks.” She mumbles.

“So what are you guys going to do today?” Odin asks after Loki has eaten something and now is more awake.

“Were going to meet Sigyn and Leah at the mall then maybe go to the movies. Then will meet Bucky and Steve at a bar.” Loki replies. “We’ll leave in like a hour or two.” She says to Thor 

Thor nods. “Well I was thinking of taking Frigga to that butterfly garden.” “The one you like so much.” Odin Says to Loki

“Oh! You’ll love it!” Loki says to Frigga. “Its so pretty there. My mom used to take me all the time.” She says 

“Yes I’m looking forward to it. I love gardening. Its one of favorite things to do. Firgga says smiling 

 

“Well I’m going to go get readying then.” Loki says getting up

Thor stayed down to help clean up. When he was turning the corner to go to his room Loki bummed right into him. In just a towel wet, Hair dry in a bun. 

“Shit!” Sorry.” Loki says 

“Uh no I’m sorry.” Thor says even though he isn’t. Loki smiles then runs to her room. Thor’s goes to go take a cold shower. 

Loki drives them over to meet Sigyn and Leah. Loki is wearing tight black ripped jeans and a tight black V-neck and pointy black boots with a little heel. Thor’s wearing blue jeans and a white V-neck, their perfect. 

“Hi! Loki!” Siygn exclaims giving her a hug 

“Hi, I’m Thor.” Thor says introducing himself to Leah shaking her hand.

“HI, I’m Leah.” She says Smiling shyly.

“Well, hello Thor I’m Sigyn” She says playfully shaking his hand. 

“Please Sigyn.” Loki says rolling her eyes and grabbing Thor’s arm and pulling him along. “His with me, I’m like his tour guide or maybe even eventual sister.” Says giving him look

“So your parents like each other that much?” Leah ask 

“Yeah I think so.” Loki says 

“Cool you might have a hot new brother.” Sigyn says walking next to Loki.

“Sigyn!” Loki says smacking her playfully.

Thor smiles 

“So what movie are we seeing?” Loki asks once their in front of the theater. 

They watch Mad Max: Fury Road and love it! By the time their done with the movie its 6 and their hungry. 

“Come let’s go I’m starving!” Loki says as their leaving. The bar their going to has pizza. Leah and Sigyn going in their car Loki and Thor going to Loki’s.

“That movie was awesome.” Loki says as she pulls out of the parking lot.

“Yeah it was really good.” Thor says. “Your friends are nice.” He adds

“Yeah they are.” She says. “I think you’ll like Steve and Bucky.” She says looking at him.

“Yeah cool.” Thor says slowly

“What? Loki asks hearing the question 

“No, nothing.” He says. “Its um, you and Bucky are just friends?” 

Loki looks over to him smirking. “Yeah we are.” She says. “We were friends before we were together and he was my first real boyfriend, first everything really.” She says tilling her head then blushing 

“Oh cool” he replies 

“I mean to be honest we still once in a while hook up if were both single at the time.” She says then blushes again. “I’m sorry to much information.” She says looking away 

“No, no its fine. I’m the one that asked.” He says quickly 

“Yeah, well were here.” She says breaking through the awkward.

They walk inside and immediately hear “Lo!” its Bucky and he runs up giving her pop kiss (which they do all the time) and gives her a hug picking her up a little. His shorter then Thor and, Thor takes a little pride in that but his got to a say the guy is good looking. 

Loki laughs smiling big. “Ok Bucky this is Thor his mom is dating dad.” She says 

“Oh wow Odin’s dating cool.” Bucky says. “Hey man nice to meet you” his say shaking Thor’s hand. 

“Steve!” they hear Loki exclaim, giving Steve a big hug. “Steve this is Thor.” She says 

“Hi nice to meet you.” Steve says shaking Thor’s hand. His also really good looking and tall. 

“You too.” Thor replies 

They all sit down Steve and Bucky already ordered the pizzas. Leah and Sigyn are already there. So they all sit down and dig in.

“Ugh!” I’m stuffed.” Loki says once she’s done.

“You should be.” Sigyn says looking at her. “You had four slices and a salad.” Everyone chuckles

“What!?” Loki exclaims giving them all dirty looks. “I was hungry! Assholes!” 

“Where do you put it all?” Bucky asks who’s across from her, looking her up and down.

“Shut up!” Loki says trying to hold in a laugh.

“Well I’m going to get us all shots.” Sigyn says getting up to head to the bar. 

“Just one Sigyn! I can’t get drunk!” Loki yells at her, Sigyn just waves back 

Loki is doing her second shot when her Leah and Siygn go to the dance floor to start dancing. Thor watches as all three start dancing together without a care in the world. He sees as a guy starts getting closer to Loki from behind, then the guy grabs her ass. He gets up to do something but a hand on his shoulder stops him, its Bucky. 

“Watch.” Bucky says in his ear. 

He turns to see Loki yelling at him then knees him in the groin. They both laugh.

“She always told me she could handle herself.” Bucky says he turns to Thor. “You know I saw her punch a guy in the face twice her size cause the guy called Sigyn a bitch.” He says huffing out a laugh. “She broke his nose.” 

Thor gives a loud laugh.  
“You like her.” Bucky says not making it a question, taking swig of his beer.

Thor just looks at him. “Uh..,uh…um.” He stutters

“Relax!” Bucky says laughing. “It’s okay she likes you too, I can tell.” He says smirking 

“Really.” Thor says trying not to smile big. “You think so?” he ask

“Yeah.” Bucky answers. “I know her pretty well.” Bucky says smiling. “Look I love her, she’s the best and if we could be together now, we would but we think were just meant to be just very flirty best friends.” He says 

Thor just takes that all in. 

“Look you seem like a nice guy but if you hurt her.” Bucky says turning serious. “ I’ll kick your ass. I know I’m half your size but believe I’ll kick your ass.” Says leaning to Thor. 

Thor knows he is bigger but the guy seems like he would kick his ass.   
“Ok yeah, for sure I don’t plan to hurt her or want to.” Thor says looking at Bucky warily. 

“Good.” Bucky says smiling big and giving his shoulder a pat. “She’s really special, so you be good to her yeah?” he says 

“Yeah of course.” Thor replies 

“Well I got to go but it was nice meeting.” Bucky says putting his hand out. 

“Yeah you too.” Thor says shaking his hand. 

“Steve!” Bucky yells. “Come on!” His yells in his direction then starts to walk to Loki and her friends to say goodbye. Steve comes over and shakes his hand goodbye. Then Thor watches all them say goodbye.

“Hey!” Loki says a few minutes later. “Lets get out of here.” She says grabbing her purse and getting the keys and giving them to him. “I’m not drunk but you know better save then sorry.” She says smiling 

“So did you have fun?” Loki asks once their in the car. 

“Yeah.” Thor says looking at the road as he drives. “You’re a good dancer.” “And you kick some pretty good ass too.” He says smiling

She looks confused for a moment before she remembers. “Oh!” You saw that?” she says smirking 

“Yeah I saw the guy walking up to you, I was going to do something but Bucky stopped me.” He says. “He said you could handle yourself and looks like you can.” He says laughing 

“Yeah.” She says. “I used to take these self defense classes a few years ago.” She says smiling. “They were really fun.” 

“Well I don’t want my crotch to meet your knee. That’s for sure.” He says chuckling 

Loki gives a loud laugh. “Well then you better be good.” She says smiling

They arrive back at the house, its 2AM. “Shhhh,” Loki mocks putting a finger to her lips, as she opens the door. 

“Ok I think their in bed already so be quiet.” Loki whispers she grabs his hand pulls him with her up the stairs. 

They go to her room and she doesn’t let go of his hand, so he comes in with her. She puts her purse down, then turns and kisses him. His surprised at first but quickly catches up kissing back. At first its just lips and god are her lips soft. Then she opens and he slips his tongue in. she has her hands in his hair pulling a little. He has his hands on her neck and one at her waist. He moves the one at the waist and grabs her ass. She moans into the kiss. “God.” She moans when their breathing each other in. “Ok.” Ok ……Ok” she says after one more kiss.   
She pulls back little. “Ok, I’ve just been really wanting to do that.” She says. “But were not having sex.” Yet. She says. “We probably should get to know each more.” She says looking at him both of breathing hard.

“Yeah.” He replies breathless. “Sure.” His about to let go of her but she holds on. 

“Maybe one more kiss.” She says leaning in and their kissing again. 

“Ok.” Loki says after making out again. “Get out. Go” she says pushes him out the door then closing it. 

“Goodnight Loki.” Thor says smiling against the door.

“Goodnight Thor.” She says smiling on the other side. A few minutes later she hears his door close, then herself on the bed holding back a squeal.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have this story planned out so hang in there! Please let know if you like it.


End file.
